Drake Claymore
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Player KisukeUrahahra901 - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Birthday Unknown - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Height 187 cm (6 ft 2 inches) - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Weight 78 kg (172 lb) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Affiliation Gotei 13 - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Occupation 12th Division 4th Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Previous Occupation Rukon thug - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Team Lycan - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Previous Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Base of Operations 12th Division - }} |- ! style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Relatives Dante Fero (son), Yoni Claymore (daughter) - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Education Shinigami Academy - }} |- ! style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Shikai Kaen Toreitei (???) -Flame Bird of Eternity - }} } | style="background-color: #808000; color:#000" Bankai None - }} Drake (full name Drake Claymore Segrada Emiya Talbain), is the 4th seat of the 12th Division. Appearance Drake is well-built and slender although he is pretty sturdy and can take quite a few serious hits. His eyes are purple normally but once his reiatsu nears maximum output, they tend to go a deep crimson, the tone of it also differs depending on the output. His hair is silver and slicked back. He has a plain black, sleevless shihakusho and wears a single black glove on his right hand. A chain is also wrapped around his right arm, although this is just for show. He also wears a necklace with a silver diamond ring, although only a few people know of it's true meaning. Personality Happy-go-lucky, and a friendly guy, Drake loves nothing more than to relax and have a few drinks, not to mention put on a ‘show’ for his fellow shinigami. Quite reckless, Drake tends to get himself into fights without meaning to. In battle, Drake tends to be calculated and observant, and tends to use this to his advantage, including undermining his opponents, and finding out their weaknesses throughout the battle, but if he is in a fight with a higher seat, he tends to get too caught up. He has a slight fear of cero’s considering he has been burned by them quite a lot through his time as a shinigami. History Life before Soul Society Drake had always had strong reiatsu since he was a young boy. On countless nights he would wake up screaming because he could hear the howls of hollows outside. One night a hollow had appeared before him and his family, the hollow had killed his family but before it could kill him a young woman about the age of 20 fended off the hollow and killed it. That was the first night Drake had seen a soul reaper. When he went back to school of his friends had started rumors saying that he was the cause of his family’s death. In his teenage years Drake even started to question his own memories and decided to seek counselling for his mental health. A few years later shortly after his 20th birthday he met the young woman who saved his life when he was a child. He started to ask her all the question he had been wondering for years, who was she, what was she and what are the creatures that had killed his family. She then told him the story of the soul society, soul reapers and of course hollows. One main aspect that he had taking from this was she was a member of the 12th Division. Shortly after they started to date and he began his career as a forensic scientist, this was because he loved the whole crime scene business and would love to work with evidence to find murderers etc. One night coming home from work he decided to buy and engagement ring for his soul reaper girl friend and she had said yes. After this she went back to the soul society to hid her records in the miscellaneous files, hoping that no one would find them, she made sure that the file will highly protected, using finger print and eye scanners, the only way that the files would be able to be accessed is if a higher level soul reaper gained access to them, after she hid her records she quit being a soul reaper to live a ‘normal’ life. On her way back home from the soul society an adjuchas level hollow started to follow her, When Drake came to the door he noticed the hollow and begged his fiancé to get inside, but she wanted to fight it to protect him, this lead to her death, but it didn’t go after Drake. On Drake’s 22nd birthday he fell ill due to due to a strange toxin that he had been researching for the forensic scientist lab, this toxic eventually killed him. Before Academy Life After his death, Drake had grown up in the Hanging Dog area of the Rukon district. His memories of his previous life had been erased. Drake then decided to steal ‘random’ electrical equipment to help him regain his memories, although it took him some time to get it just right. After restoring his memories Drake decided to take the soul reaper test so he could set out what he couldn’t do as a human and avenge his fiancé’s death. Academy Life Drake was a gifted soul reaper who aced all of his exams, all with the exception of Kidou. His skills with a sword had always been his strong point although he needs to keep in mind strategy means more than strength. Drake can use more kidou than the average soul reaper of his rank although it is weak and has a very short range, so in order to get the best out of it he will need to say the incantation and be up close. He was very popular at the academy even though he thought being by himself was more important. After becoming a soul reaper, he took one final trip to the human world to pick up a few items he needed such as the engagement ring he had given to his fiancé and a picture of them together. Division Life Drake is a friendly guy although his appearance states otherwise. He is easy to get along with and will do all of research by himself as he fells he can do a better job himself. Although missions aren’t really his style he will do them if needed and will get the job done. His sword skills have been improved slightly and his kidous aim has gotten better. He has always wanted to become a member of the 12th division because of his fiancé and because he loved research and development. He will be mostly likely spotted either in the 12th divisions HQ or in any of the other facilities there such as the rave bar or karaoke pie shop. Whilst being at the 12th, Drake has undertaking some experiments which included a body-swapping experiment for a friend and even a taser powerful enough to take down a robot. He is the manager of the Karaoke Pie shop and he went through a lycan transformation, which his friend Hollow put him through. Whilst being transformed, not only did his genetics change, but so his overall personality, he became much calmer, and his reiatsu control improved. Powers & Abilities Hohou (Shunpo): 'Drake has become quite skilled in this art through practising it, and using it as much as he can for travelling purposes. Although he is skilled in it, he is far from perfect in it, and can be traced easily as his speed still needs improved. '''Zanjutsu: '''Very skilled at using his zanpakuto he will mainly resolve to use this in battle for large periods of time. He will also use any of the ‘trail’ experiments he has created such as artificial limbs, medicines, toxins etc. He mainly favors his sword skills over any other skill. '''Hakuda: '''Drake is also skilled at using hand to hand combat although he would rather much have a sword in his hand. The physical aspect of Hakuda gives Drake an adrenaline rush making his reiatsu flow through his body more effectively. This is Drake second best skill. '''Kidou: '''Drake has gotten better at using kidou, and his accuracy has improved when suing the spells, although the power is still weak. He can still utilize more spells than an average shinigami of his rank, and he tends to use kidou in conjunction with his Zanjutsu. '''Reiatsu: '''Drake’s reiatsu has changed from his lycan transformation, it was previously a red and black twister, but now it is a bright red flame that surrounds his entire body, making it seem like he is engulfed in flames. '''Potions and Toxins (spacial skill): '''Within his shihakusho, Drake has many different vials and bottles containing different potions and toxins, these are usually used to cause ailments and effects on the opponent. His favorite ones are the Poison and Paralysis toxins he created, these attach onto the sword and when the opponent is cut they poison or paralyze the opponent, depending on the level of the opponent depends on how much they effect them. He usually carries around 4 vials, 2 for each. '''Regeneration (spacial skill): '''Drake has always been able to create body parts, and in training he usually uses these body parts to help him regenerate any body parts that have been afflicted by burns, paralysis or any other deadly ailment that could make him weaker in the battlefield. Since he is only a 14th seat he is only able to do this technique 3 times and takes around 2 minutes (2 posts) to complete, this limits his regeneration technique and if the opponent was aware of it they could stop the process. '''Enhanced Reiatsu Detection (spacial skill): '''Since having this ability as a child, Drake is able to detect the reiatsu output of hollows, shinigami and other creatures with high reiatsu output, more efficiently than others. This tends to allow him to find people who have low outputs at a faster rate than others, and can even help him detect hollows a good couple of miles away. '''Lycan: '''When in his wolf form, Drake has very dense and fluffy black fur, with short underfur and long, coarse guard hairs. When in his wolf form, he develops Heterochromia iridum, which makes his eye colors different, his right eye being mint green, and his left being a pale blue. He is roughly 135 centimeters in length and weighs 96 ibs. When in his wolf form, Drake’s ability to detect hollows weakens, but his sense to detect animals greatly increases due to his wolf instincts, this is one of the reasons why he tends not to use his wolf form to fight. Zanpakutou The appearance of Kaen Toreitei is the same as a normal zanpakuto, the only difference is that it is slightly smaller than normal zanpakuto and the cross guard is slightly modified to resemble that of a rapier. The grip is red and silver and the pommel has a cross with two circles on either side of it, this is then colored black. The scabbard of the sword is black with a phoenix slightly below the chape. It's release command is "Die and Be Reborn". Shikai: Kaen Toreitei The overall strength of Kaen Toreitei comes from the ability to cause 3rd degree burns to whoever it comes in contact with, even if it doesn't manage to cut them. One of its main methods of attacking without using the swords themselves is the fireballs that can be created using the reiatsu and aura around the blades. The downside is that Drake may also get burned by the blades, if they are used against him in battle. Abilities: * 'Ōrabāningu - Burning Aura (passive): Strength: Kaen releases an aura which ensnares the blades; the only one who doesn’t get hurt by this aura is the wielder of the blades. This is because the aura only envelops the actual blades and not the hilt or cross guard. Without getting close to the opponent to land an attack, if the aura touches the opponent whether it is slightly it will be able to burn them, this burn depends on the distance between the blade and the opponent the closer the sword was the more serious the burn. Weakness: Depending on the reiatsu of the wielder will depend on the strength and the limit of the aura. If not enough reiatsu is being used then only the tip of the swords will be covered by the aura, meaning stabs will be the only thing that will be able to burn the opponent. * Konran-en - Disorienting Flames (passive): Strength: Heat is generated from both blades and Drake’s body, causing a heat wave to occur. The heat wave will then appear as a ring around Drake and the opponent, this heat will be limited to a 5-metre radius. The heat will disorient the sight of the opponent. Weakness: The disorientation is only slight and Drake will also be subject to it. Any flammable objects near the heat will be subject to it, and might also catch fire; this may lead to a battle within a flaming ring. * Fureimubādofurea - Flame Bird Flare (active) Release Command Flames become my Blade, Steam become my Air, Fureimubādofurea Strength: When the release command is called out, a twister of fire encircles Drake for a few moments, acting like a shield. This will last for roughly 2 minutes depending on the rank of the user and his stamina. This attack is used mainly for defense and not offence. Weakness: Drake will only be able to see the flames and anything outside of the flames will be hard to make out. Since it will be hard to see the opponent Drake may have to rely on finding the opponent using their spirit ribbon or by following their reiatsu. (As of now, Drake is able to use this for 2-3 posts) * Ōraburasuto - Aura Blast (active) Strength: Taking some aura off the sword and mixing it with his reiatsu, Drake can conjure fire balls in his hand, these can be used to attack the opponent if thrown. The amount of aura collected will depend on the size and distance of the ball. Weakness: This attack reduces the amount of aura around the blades, and he would have to have one out of his hand in order to use this technique. This also uses reiatsu, so this will also be drained. * Fureimubādosutoraiku - Flame Bird Strike (active) Strength: Concentrating on them, Drake is able to shot a wave of fire using the edges of each the blades. Weakness: Anything that comes into contact with the wave of fire is immediately burned and may go up in flames, if the blast isn't used carefully, also there is a limited amount of uses of this move depending on the level of the user. (As of now Drake is limited to 10-15 uses) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:People Category:12th Division